


Her Lovely Art Skills

by RedVelvetKitty



Series: ShuAnn week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira/Ann, Ann's poor attempt at doodling, F/M, Ren/Ann, RenAnn, ShuAnn, ShuAnn Week 2020, The shortest fic I ever written omg, akirann, free prompt, silly things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: One day during a study session in her home, Ren finds some of Ann's doodles of him, but she is so bad at drawing that he doesn't even recognize himself in the picture, which should be a good thing... but it kind of wasn't.[Ren/Ann; ShuAnn] [Day 7: Free Prompt—Picture]
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: ShuAnn week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	Her Lovely Art Skills

**Author's Note:**

> My free prompt for ShuAnn week: **Picture**. And omg... this is the shortest thing I ever written. 
> 
> I found this prompt on the OTP generator (I forgot which site it was from), and thought it'd be a cute little ShuAnn piece. 
> 
> Anyways, here it is :D

Ann was never good at art. But, at least it got her some good things in life…

Like her good friend Shiho, for instance.

 _“Your painting sucks,”_ little ten year old Shiho had said to the little preadolescent Ann as she was trying to paint a picture of the flower in front of her. Little did Ann know that it was a bloom of a new everlasting friendship, their bond still going strong to their second year of high school.

Unfortunately, due to some circumstances, Shiho had to transfer schools, but by this time, Ann had made some more good friends she could turn to for support, so it wasn’t all too bad.

One dreary afternoon in her math class, Ann sat blank-eyed at the chalkboard in the front of the class, her thoughts drifting in a haze. Eventually, she decided to doodle a bit on her notes, tracing wandering swirls on the top corner of her page that had absolutely no purpose, but kept her mind off from a topic so boring and meaningless to her future career in modeling.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she stealthily pulled it out, careful not to be caught looking at it in class. Seeing the messenger, a smile spread across her lips.

Amamiya Ren—another good friend of hers besides Shiho.

**Ren: We’re studying at your place after school, right?**

She typed back.

**Ann: Yes. Unless you’d rather study somewhere else?**

**Ren: Nah. We can go to your place**

**Ren: It’s more spacious there anyways :D**

**Ann: Oh, you XD**

Putting her phone away, she turned toward the window next to her, glancing at Ren’s reflection in the window who was smiling right at her. She giggled, turning back to her notes and doodling a little figure of him, just as she had done a million times whenever she was daydreaming—musing what it would be like if they were ever together, sharing the same feelings.

* * *

“So… What shall we begin with?” Ren asked, kneeling down at the small chest set in the middle of her room. “Math?”

“Yeah. Let’s start with that,” Ann answered, kneeling down across from him as they both took out their math textbooks and notes, placing them on the chest. “So, I was a little confused with…”

They studied for some time. After about two hours, they finally decided to take a break.

It was then Ren found…

“Oh? What’s this?” he wondered out loud, looking over at Ann’s work desk to find some scattered papers all over.

“Huh?” Ann tilted her head to the side, walking over to where Ren was…

...only to realize he was looking right at the doodles she had drawn of him.

 _Shit!!!!_ Ann cursed internally, immediately lunging forward to gather her drawings in her arms. “I-It’s… It’s not what it looks like!!!” she cried, shoving them in her top drawer.

“Why so jumpy?” he asked, already having one of her doodles in his hands. She leaped toward him, trying to obtain the drawing to no avail as he kept moving around while studying it. “It’s just a doodle of someone walking their dog?”

Ann blinked. Wait. Did he not recognize that the guy in the picture was him? 

And… What the heck!? He seriously didn’t even recognize that the “dog” was actually supposed to be her!!! Where in the heck did the dog come from!?

She frowned, slightly offended. She knew she wasn’t good at drawing or art, but she didn’t think it’d be _this_ bad.

“That’s… That’s not just some guy walking his dog!!!” she exclaimed, finally snatching the paper from him. “And… that’s not even a dog either!!!”

He tilted his head to the side, looking confused. “So, then what is it then? A cat with floppy ears?”

“NO!” she shrieked, nearly breaking his eardrums.

“Ow. You don’t need to be that upset,” he said, rubbing his ear. “So if it’s not a dog or a cat, what is it?”

“Ugh!!!” Ann couldn’t take it anymore, throwing her hands up in the air. “It’s me, dufus!!!! And those aren’t ears! They’re pigtails!!!”

He blinked, snatching the paper back from her to study it some more. “Hmm…” he mused, rubbing his chin. “Now that you mention it, I see it now, hahaha!”

Ann shook her head, palming her face. “Oh my god.”

“So… who’s the guy with glasses then?” he asked, a smug smile suffusing across his lips. “Is that supposed to be _me_ holding your hand?”

Ann squeaked, snatching the paper away from him again and shoving it in the top drawer along with her other doodles of him.

“It’s none of your business!” She huffed with heated cheeks, crossing her arms and then turning away.”

“Aw, don’t be shy, Ann. It’s okay. At least you got the glasses right, heh heh,” he teased, earning a fierce glare from her.

“S-Shut up!!!” she fired. “Stop making fun of me! I know I suck at art!!!”

“Haha! I’m just teasing you, Ann,” he said, leaning over to poke her cheek. “I think it’s cute—seeing you get all flustered.”

Her whole face burned now, and she tore her gaze away from him. “Whatever.”

“So…” he started again, “...I’m guessing you kinda like me, huh? Seeing that you drew all those pictures of me.”

She said nothing, feeling her whole face burn in embarrassment.

His fingers curling under her jawline, he turned her back to face him.

“Well… now that the cat is out of the bag…” he said, his smile broadening, “Want to go out somewhere with me after this?”

“Oh, um…” she responded, her thoughts turning to mush at the way he was looking at her right now. “I… Um... Sure.”

He laughed. “You’re ‘sure’? That doesn’t sound too enthusiastic.”

“Y-You know what I mean…” she muttered, her eyes shifting away again. 

“Haha. Alright then. Come on. Why don’t we go get some crepes at the park together? How’s that sound for a first date?”

Her heart skipped at the word, “date”, and try as she might, she couldn’t stop that giddy little smile from creeping across her lips.

“Okay. Let’s go then.”

Ann was never good at art. But, at least it got her some good things in life…

Like her big time crush—who she can finally start a relationship with.

**Author's Note:**

> It's... not my best work, I admit. But, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> RVK


End file.
